


Z budki

by Hiorin



Series: Zależności [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiorin/pseuds/Hiorin
Summary: Derek nie umie rozgryźć Reida.





	

Reid ostatnio często przebywał poza biurem, co, jak się szybko okazało, było związane z jego rozmowami z budki. Morgan nie do końca umiał odnaleźć się w sytuacji, kiedy Spencer godzinami flirtował przez telefon, bo to było tak bardzo do niego niepodobne… A dodatkowo iluzoryczna postać kobiety idealnej, która niewiadomo skąd się wzięła, spędzała mu sen z powiek.  
— Ostatnio poświęcasz dużo czasu na rozmowy z pewną dziewczyną — zaczął któregoś razu, uśmiechając się lekko, choć prowokująco. — Musi być naprawdę wyjątkowa — dodał ciszej.  
A Spencer udał, że nie słyszy w jego głosie nutki goryczy.  
I to nie była reakcja na którą Derek liczył.


End file.
